Hocus Pocus: Naruto Version
by St. Envy
Summary: Ongaku, a 14 year old gennin is sent on a mission to escort a princess to the land of darkness and runs into a few bumps along the way. She's shy and timid but with the help of team 7, can she regain confidence in herself enough to talk?


It was a cold, yet somewhat sunny, day in december, and Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and their teacher, Kakashi, were trying to keep warm on there latest mission. "I-it's so c-cold." Sakura said thru chattering teeth.

"Well maybe if you had listened to me and not worn a dress, you wouldn't be cold." Kakashi said, suprisingly not reading his erotic book.

"Why aren't you reading that stupid book Ero-sennin wrote? Or have you figured out it sucks." Naruto said, they were on an escort mission for someone incredibly important, the princess of the land of darkness. She had the oppertunity to ride in the carrage but she desided to walk with them, showing her respect for them.

"Here's a question, Kakashi-san." she finally spoke with a tint of curiousity

"Yes, Princess Kuragi."

"Who is that odd girl walking beside you?" pointing to a girl, near his height. She had black hair with naturall red bangs over one eye and a guitar case on her back. No one in Konoha had ever heard her talk, only sing, and she was a wonderful singer. She had a dark purple shirt with a black guitar print straight down her chest with black jeans, full of holes in the legs

"....... Ongaku..." she finally said. That was the first time anyone her her talk. and her voice had an aggression in it.

"You mean you know how to talk?" Sasuke said looking back at her. She nodded

"How come you never talk, Ongaku, And how come your name is so weird?" Naruto piped up. The only responce out of her was a shoulder shrug. "How come your walking so close to Kakashi-sensei.

"He's the only one I trust enough to walk close to, the rest of you don't know shit about survival.." She said with somewhat aggression from so much singing she did, in fact, most of her jutsu's have something to do with music, her electric guitar as her weapon.

"You need to talk more, your voice is attractive." Sasuke said

"Thanks, i guess..."

"So what kind of jutsu's can you use?" Kuragi asked, unknowning of the super-powerful jutsu's that could kill someone..

"Would you like to hear one?" she smirked

"Why not.." She said

"No!!" the others exlaimed, the jutsu had already been put on them and they didn't want to be put of the princess

_**Come little children**_

_**I'll take the away..**_

they all had stopped dead in there tracks

_**Into a land **_

_**Of inchantment!**_

Sasuke, Sakura, and NAruto started to stagger around wildly

_**Come little children**_

_**The times come to play**_

Sakura had passed out, But Sasuke and naruto's puples had dissapered and they had been hypnotised

_**Here in my garden**_

_**Of magic...**_

"Wow, powerful jutsu. How do we snap them out of it?" Kuragi asked. With a snap of Ongaku's slinder fingers and short nails, The 3 gennin had snapped out of it

"I wish you wouldn't do that." Sakura said. Then all of a sudden a rouge ninja popped out of the trees.

"Stand back. Exept Sakura, she will help me." Ongaku ordered.

"You two don't scare me" The rouge had declared with cockyness in his voice. "Come now, is this the best the Copy Ninja can send me? How pathetic."

"... Pathetic? You dont know what pathetic is untill you look at yourself in the mirrior." sakura was getting mad, she tried to run after him but Ongaku grabbed her dress tail.

"Calm now, Sakura, I have a more suitable punishment for him.." with those words the rouge started to burst out with laughter

"Your punishment wont be to die, but to live forever in agony for interupting this mission." He had stopped laughing and smirked..

"How can a little shrimp like you hurt me?"

"Sakura, stand behind me.."

"You shouldn't get in the way of her mission, she gets a little cranky when you do."

_**"Twist the bones and bend the back...."**_ as she started the jutsu, her hands were swaying in front of her

_'Trim him of his baby fat.....'_Sakura was doing this unconsiously as her hands wrech out and stated swaying as

_**"Give him fur black as black"** _Sakura and Ongaku felt there chakra flowing into the rouge ninja

_**"Just......"**_ she had pointed her finger to him, he was running toward her in an atemp of attack

_"like..." _Sakura threw in her finger

_**"This....."**_ With both there chakra's mixed together the jutsu was working. and soon enough the rouge ninja would soon enough be a shy, timid, black cat

The rouge began to scream in pain, his back bent doubled over, his hair turned black and covered his whole body, cat ears and whiskers grew, a long tail grew from his arse and the transformation was complete. the unknown rouge had been turned to a black cat and it ran away

"Where did I learn that?" Sakura asked, just now realizing she knew the jutsu to turn someone into a cat, with Ongaku's help, of course... This was just the beginning of the long journey...


End file.
